1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for supporting a frameless tractor when it is split at its midsection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art known to applicant, there are a number of tractor splitting stands or supports for tractors when the tractor is split at the midsection. These prior art devices all include rigid frames which are moved about in the repair area on casters. The frames are not articulated, and adjustment to the height of tractor engagement holes is accomplished by adjustment of an engagement means which moves with respect to the frame which is carried by the casters. The caster carried frames do not articulate in order to provide for lifting and/or engagement of the tractor assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,419 Craig shows a tractor splitter which includes caster 88, a hinge 52, and a coupler and stud 56 which are attached to the tractor drawbar. The height adjustment is provided only by jack 22, and there is no articulation of the frame portions 44 and 50 in order to provide for engagement of the tractor section. The drawbar 55 includes a vertical hole, and means for attachment such as a bolt. The Craig patent does not provide for articulating of the frame by lowering of the casters 88, in order to adjust the height of upright support means such as plate and screw 32, 28.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,976 shows a tractor stand pair where the frames of both the forward and rear half are mounted on casters. Again, the frame is not articulated at all, and provides only for lift devices such as telescopic members 1, 2, and 4. This patent shows only adjustment of height with respect to the frame, no articulation of the frame, and no movement of the axes of the casters with respect to each other as the tractor is engaged and/or lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,526 Wolf shows a typical hydraulic jack wherein the lifting mechanism is raised with respect to the castered frame. Again, there is no articulation of the frame which moves the means (rolling wheels) with respect to each other, and which provides for raising of an engagement means by articulation of the frame upon which the wheels rest.
Other exmamples of rigid frames having casters and lift mechanisms which move with respect to the frame include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,793 Garate, 3,095,182 Platt, 3,937,443 Durgan, and 3,040,908 Johnson.
The use of screw and nut device for raising and lowering or articulating mechanical device is, of course, well known as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,484 Tesinski and 3,040,908 Johnson.